Protector
by whiteg0ld
Summary: Needy has been through hell- literally. She's had to kill her best friend, but instead of dying off like the demon inside of her body, Jennifer survives. She survives, she's scared, and she needs Needy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is a new thing for me, I haven't ever really tried doing movie fanfics. Anyways, I thought I'd take a stab at it, seemed like a fun little project to start, so here it goes. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: Do not own. **_

"Needy would you please get your fucking ass down here?" Jennifer's voice rang out through the corridor, forcing me to wince. Did she really have to be so vulgar? Probably; it was in her nature.

"Just wait, one sec—" I started.

"What are you waiting for?" Her voice interrupted me. She was at the door, her arms folded across her chest as she eyed me from across the room. I faced the door length mirror in front of me, glaring at her reflection. She shot me a smirk, skipping over to my bed and jumping on it, her arms sprawled onto the duvet like the wings of an eagle in flight.

"Not much." I said disgustingly, ripping the blue shirt I had on off and throwing it on the ground. My eyebrows set themselves in a V-shape as I scrutinized what remained of my outfit. I was keeping it clean; jeans, and the shirt, well, I really had no freaken clue what shirt to put on. I really wasn't the one to ask for fashion advice. I honestly couldn't care less if I wore grey sweatpants and an oversized sweater to a party, but Jennifer was gung ho on getting me to dress in clothes that were, in her mind, 'respectable.' Something like that.

"Are you done yet?" The pillow upon which she had planted her face muffled her exasperated tone.

"I guess, I mean, Jeez! I don't know!" I felt like taking all of my clothes out of my closet and burning them on the front lawn while performing a native dance around the fire. Maybe I needed a therapist…

I looked at my reflection; a scrawny, pale girl, with wavy blond hair that fell down past her shoulders stared back at me. I was a disaster. I guess my eyes were alright—a sky blue. Chip liked to tell me that he could gaze into my eyes forever. I frowned as my gaze fell onto my bare stomach. I needed a tan, badly. My eyes caught Jennifer's in the mirror; she was looking at me with an amused expression on her features, her dark blue eyes inspecting me closely. Her shock of glossy, straight, black hair fell past her shoulders, outlining her pale face and tall and lithe figure. She had straightened up into a sitting position, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms encircling her legs.

"Like what you see?" She asked cockily, raising one eyebrow up suggestively.

I snorted.

"Don't flatter yourself Jen." I said, bored. I grabbed a white blouse, putting that on with a grey sweater before turning around to meet Jennifer's gaze. She wore jeans as well, accompanied by a white t-shirt that said _'Fuck me I'm famous'_ and a dark blue zip up sweater.

"What an inviting logo there." I commented, nodding towards her shirt.

She threw me a smirk.

"Wore it just for you." She said, sliding off the bed and slowly walking over to me. "Let's go please, we've probably missed half of the party because of you now…"

Before I could respond, she grabbed my hand, yanking me towards the door. I used my other hand to keep my eyeglasses from falling off of my nose.

Jennifer had driven her car over, so that was the one we were going to be taking to the party. The car ride was kind of quiet, not awkwardly so, but still a little unusual for us. We were BFFs, or biffs, as Jen liked to call it. Nobody really understood why Jennifer hung out with me, I mean, I kind of wondered why she did too. She could be with anybody she wanted to be with, but she chose to stay by my side. Sometimes it was comical, the way she would get on someone's ass if they bothered me. Sandbox love never dies. She had other friends—to an extent. They were more like followers, or wannabe Jennifers. I was the only person she could truly rely on, due to our history together. She didn't need to impress me, that wasn't what our friendship meant. But sometimes I couldn't help but ask myself if she was using me… It just seemed that she would call on me when needed, and when she was done being open or vulnerable, I wasn't important anymore. No, I shoved the thought from my mind; Jennifer loved me just as much as I loved her. She couldn't help who she was; it was just her nature. That was it.

"Needy?" Her voice was slightly strangled, the tone revealing a vulnerability that had been well hidden when she'd been in my room.

I turned my head from the window, adjusting my eyes so that I could see her better in the fading light of the sunset. She was staring straight ahead, her bottom lip trembling.

"What is it Jen?" I asked softly. "Why don't you pull over?" I added, afraid she would burst into tears and drive us into a tree or something. Call me paranoid, but I did not want to die, I'd had enough of that death shit over the past few weeks.

That was an understatement.

I'd been through hell. Literally.

"Are you sure?" Her voice cracked. "The part—"

"Fuck the party." I said harshly. "Pull over. Now."

She did as I complied, pulling onto the side of the road next to a lone tree. She shut off the engine and slumped forward, her head resting on the steering wheel.

"You can do this." I said, my voice sure.

"What if they still think I'm… What if they try to…" A sob stopped her from voicing her fears out loud.

I reached out to her and stroked her hair, trying to convey a sense of support through the gesture.

"Don't think like that. It's over, it's all over. You're Jen now. It's gone, those pigs in the band are gone, and no one will ever bother you again. I promise." My voice rang out clear and strong.

She let out a small hiccup.

"And if those people at the party step even one foot out of line in your presence they will find themselves with no ass. Trust me."

She raised her head to look up at me, a watery smile on her face.

"I love you Needy." She whispered.

"I know." I smiled brightly, giving her a hug. Before she pulled away I squeezed her, my mouth at her ear. "Now you're going to walk in there, and you're going to wow those people. Alright?" I pulled back, and settled into my seat, the warmth from the hug traveling through my body.

"I will." She said, her voice a little stronger as she restarted the engine. She reached towards my hand, giving it a squeeze before looking over her shoulder to make sure no cars were driving by.

I was careful to monitor her emotions as we approached the party. She seemed fine, but I knew better. It would be a hard recovery for her, her life had taken a horrible turn, and, if it hadn't been for me, she would never have survived.

I mean, what would you do if you were possessed by a demon and went on to kill half the boys in town?

And then, instead of dying, you survived, but what happened to you was no longer a secret. No, it wasn't a secret, because somehow, someone had figured it out, and now everyone knew your story, everyone was scared shitless of you, and everyone still felt like you were dangerous.

What would you do when you felt like the world was against you?

What would you do then?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

"And then, he totally did a back flip into the pool, followed by a front flip into the lake…" The guy next to me continued his ridiculous story. One that was _supposed_ to impress me, I presumed. I let his incessant flow of words blend into the background as I spotted Jennifer leaning against a doorway talking to Chip. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes flickered across his face. It was puckered in interest, hearing the next great quip escaping Jennifer's lips, I was sure. He'd been lucky, so damn lucky to survive the ordeal with her. I was surprised he was able to remain so calm with her so close, after all she had tried to rip his throat out. But I guess having a demon killing badass as his girlfriend—that would be me, I just want to make sure we all get some credit here—did allow him some reassurance when hanging out with her best friend at a party.

"Hey, are you even listening to me babe?" A slur of words. I felt a slight weight settle itself across my shoulders. Oh no he _didn't_ just take liberties with me_. _Without even deigning to respond I slipped out from under the idiot's grip and twisted his arm behind his back in the most painful, but discreet, way I could. I had thought about slamming him into the ground but then decided at the last minute that might have been going a little overboard. So I went with the lesser of the two evils. "Ow, ow, _ow_! That really hurts ba—" I cut him off by squeezing a little tighter, giving him a smirk.

"Look, you call me _babe_, again and I'll pretty much ram your head into that beer keg over there, got it?" I asked calmly, gesturing to the fools who were busy doing keg stands while hopping around to some beat coming out of the speakers. He nodded. "Don't put your hand on me again, don't touch me again, honestly, don't _talk _to me again. You sound like a complete fucking retard. How the hell do you do a back flip into a pool and then front flip into a lake?" Honestly that had been bothering me. No way this guy was even graduating high school. He opened his mouth to protest at my lack of enthusiasm for his story, but stopped himself when he felt my grip tighten. "No, forget it, I really couldn't give a flying fuck."

"Needy?" My grip slackened at the sound of Jennifer's voice. She had made her way over to us during my lecture. Her eyes looked concerned at what she saw, more for me than for the boy I held within my grasp. "Are you okay?"

I felt the guy shiver under my fingers, _felt _the hair rise off his arms as though he'd met the devil. And then I realized why he was acting the way he was.

"I understand now, I understand." His voice squeaked out, his head turning towards me so that his eyes could bore into mine. His eyes said it all: the fear, the animal need to bolt, the terror of being hurt. Killed. He wasn't scared of me. He was scared of Jennifer.

I resisted the urge to sigh and loosened my grip completely.

"I'm glad you understand. Now go somewhere else you twat." I muttered, flexing my fingers in a threatening manner. He scurried into the other room without a backward glance, his face still maniacally set in a fearful mask.

"Twat? Well, you _can_ look after yourself." Jennifer smirked. Her attempt to cover up the obvious discomfort she'd felt from that guy's reaction didn't work on me. I didn't say anything though, knowing full well she wouldn't want to risk having such a personal conversation in a public place.

"He deserved that title and more." I said. Chip walked over and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Who deserved what?" He asked innocently. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Nothing sweetie." I replied. Jennifer gave me a knowing grin as Chip leaned in to kiss my lips. I raised my middle finger at her.

"When you two are done macking on each other let me know, this party's lame enough as it is." She said in a bored tone. Chip pulled away from me and shot her an amused smile.

"I'm sorry Jennifer, I thought this was your scene. Football guys galore." He gestured to the huddle of the aforementioned clique. All of them were decked out in the usual letterman's jacket, looking hulky and beyond stupid as they took turns downing beers. I felt like I was watching an unofficial football game.

"Set, hike!" One of them yelled. Two of them each grabbed a can of beer and proceeded to chug it down in the most unceremonious way possible. When the first one slammed his empty can onto the polished wooden countertop where they resided, the entire team erupted in drunken _Touchdowns!_

"How, fucking, _pathetic_." Jennifer commented, her face wearing a disgusted expression as she observed them.

"Can't say I didn't warn you, head cheerleader." Chip chuckled, disentangling himself from my frame. "I'm gonna go grab a drink from the actual bar, you want anything?" He peered at me from under his lashes.

"No I'm okay, thanks." I responded vaguely. He shrugged and went off through the open archway towards the kitchen.

"No, thanks, I'm okay Chip, I don't want anything." Jennifer said sarcastically.

"Are you hurt he didn't offer you anything?" I reached out to take her hand in mine.

"No, not really." She said, moving closer towards me and sliding her hand out from under mine. She sounded honest.

"Hmm." Was all I said. I was trying to figure out why her removing her hand from mine bothered me. I was saved from thinking any further when I felt her take mine again. It was shaking. Without looking at her I spoke. "You're doing great you know." I whispered, not taking my eyes off of the obnoxious group of football boys.

"Only because you're here." The way she said it, like a small child to a reverent figure, gave me chills. Her hand tightened in mine as a cluster of cheerleaders danced by us.

"No, because _we're_ here." I told her.

**Author's note: I'm not really sure how long I'll be making the chapters, I just know that this one is pretty short; I just really wanted to get something out to you guys since I basically abandoned this story for two years? Or something like that. Anyways, it was as I was reading a fantastic fan fiction story this weekend that I realized how much I wanted to give that joy to someone else through my writing. That's what made me start up on this one again. So hopefully you guys enjoyed this. Please leave me with constructive criticism, things that I can improve on or tweak. I really do appreciate you for reading my literature **


End file.
